Sweet Sacrifice
by Lina Trinch
Summary: Something is terribly wrong with the planet and only Gwen can stop it. She can't tell anyone about it... can't tell anyone goodbye... not even Kevin... Gwevin Fic
1. crushcrushcrush

**PLEASE READ FIRST**

**Welcome to my wicked awesome Ben 10: Alien Force fanfic!! Woo-Hoo!! This has been swimming through my head for awhile, so let's hope I live up to the standards.**

**This is set in the Alien Swarm universe (mainly because of the big-green-super-secret-hideout under the garage). If you haven't watched the movie, that's all fine & dandy, it's just the way I imagine the fic. Also, Kevin is back to normal (for those of you who know about Season 3), so don't worry about that.**

**_Italics_ is when someone is thinking to themselves or is talking on the phone.**

**Also, because I completly phail at naming chapters, I'm just going to name them off of random songs.... yeah. Welp!! Let's get started.**

**This is obviously a Gwevin fic, & (BE WARNED) it's gonna get pretty angsty.**

**crushcrushcrush**

"Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone.

Just the one, two I was just counting on.

That never happens.

I guess I'm dreaming again.

Let's be more than this."

~Paramore~

The small warehouse was almost silent. The only inhabitants were empty cardboard boxes & the occasional mouse running around, looking for its next meal. Other than the small skittering of their feet, only a low voice could be heard through the night. The moon light pouring in through the high open windows did nothing to help illuminate the building. Then the voice was heard again. Then silence.

"Oompf!," could be heard, bouncing off the walls, followed, not a second later, by a small tower of boxes falling on top of a young man who has saved the entire universe more times than he can count. Under the mountain of boxes, he muttered the same thing that he has been muttering for the past twenty minutes, "I hate Kevin."

Ben crawled out from under the boxes to stare at the moon light. _Not really much else to do, _he thought. He brought himself to a standing position only to walk head-on into another tower of boxes.

While lying on the floor, feeling his newly acquired bruises forming, he thought of what got him into this mess. Some strange occurrences had been happening in the area and it was, of course, their job to check it out. Gwen thought it would be a good idea to split up and Kevin thought it would be a hilarious idea for Ben to check out the dark, spooky warehouses. Kevin also conveniently 'forgot' to lend Ben his flashlight. "I hate Kevin," he muttered again.

Low footsteps could be heard in the dark background. Ben drew himself up. "Who's there!?," he called out. No answer. "Don't play with me, I know you're there. Come out!," he said again.

Three small (about three-foot tall), heavily armored creatures walked out into the moon light.

"Who are you?," Ben asked. Then he realized some were standing behind him, and to his left... and right. He was surrounded. _Great._

They each pulled out small blasters and aimed them at Ben. He just smirked, "Well if that's how you wanna play." There was a flash of green light.

From the light came a huge, green, slimy mass only weighted with a tiny UFO above his head. Ben took his 'hero pose' and loudly exclaimed, "GGOOOO-- hey! What!?"

One had already jumped above him and stolen the UFO. Another took it and smashed it against the ground. The green puddle started wobbling as much as a green puddle of goo can wobble. "No! Wait! That wasn't supposed to happen!!"

The little things looked at each other, and they all skittered away into the night.

"No! Wait! This isn't over!!," said the puddle, still wobbling. "Alright, Ben, calm down. Just gotta change back." More wobbling. "If I could just reach the omnitrix... then..." The wobbles mellowed out as Ben gave up. "This sucks.... Gwen!!... Dare I say... KEVIN!!!" There was no answer to be heard. "I HATE YOU, KEVIN!!!"

---

The most obnoxious muscle car in the world stayed not four feet out of Kevin's line of sight. He might have been on the job, but that didn't mean he couldn't try to take care of his car... try being the key word. He was just thankful Ben wasn't around. _It's like he tries to come up with ways to wreck it._

Gwen was standing a few feet ahead of him, trying to get a lead onto what these things were doing here, where were they going, where did they come from, etc. Lucky for her, Gwen's powers hadn't been at 'top-notch' quality lately. She was probably just stressing out again. Of course, she didn't tell anyone; it was her problem to deal with. On her fifth failure of picking up nothing, she started getting frustrated, "Ugh!"

"What is it?," Kevin asked, turning to her. Then he got distracted--which seemed to happen a lot when he looked at her. It was just the way the moon light looked in her hair. It bounced off at just the right angle for it to look like she glowed. This wasn't the first time he had noticed that, but at least he was at a distance those times. He barely managed to catch what she was saying.

"I can't pick up anything. This is really starting to get annoying," Gwen said, looking around the abandoned parking lot the old-fashioned way. She knew Kevin was staring at her, but she was just too frustrated with herself to acknowledge it right now. Was it too much to ask for one night, just one night, of nothing but a hot shower and as much sleep as possible? Was it really too much??

Kevin knew what was bothering her; he was smart that way. Her powers would sort-of short out every now and then, usually when she couldn't get something off her mind. He could feel it, too. There was something odd about that feeling. The feeling that something horrible is going to happen. He looked back to Gwen, she always seemed to calm him down.... Had she been talking this whole time??

"Sorry, what."

"I said," as Gwen took a deep breath to steady herself, "Don't you think we should have heard from Ben by now?"

Kevin chuckled. "Nah, I'm sure he's fine. He'd call us if he found anything."

Gwen stared at him for a minute, then said, "What did you do?"

"Huh?"

"You laughed when I mentioned Ben... what did you do?"

"Oh," he hadn't really meant to tell Gwen about that, "just thought he would be freaking out in those warehouses by now. Get's pretty dark in a building like that." His smile was a dead giveaway.

"You did give him a flashlight, right?"

Kevin stared at her. He knew if he opened his mouth, he would just double over laughing. It was better she found out this way.

"Kevin Ethan--!!"

"Well, now we got a spare flashlight just in case ours go out."

"We each have one!"

He looked away. "Just thinking about your safety, geez."

"Right."

"C'mon. You know it's hilarious. He probably zapped eighty, hostile boxes by now." That was it. He doubled over.

Her lips twitched upwards a little, "Alright, yes, it was funny."

Footsteps. Gwen swung around, Kevin quickly moved to a fighting stance and there they were. A small army of small armored creatures. They all looked at Gwen and Kevin with curiosity in their eyes.

Kevin, always the 'fight first' guy, said, "Looks like their ready for a fight."

Gwen ignored him. "Who are you?"

One stepped a little closer to look at them, then turned to others and told them something in a different language. The army looked up at them again.

Kevin was busy trying to figure out how they snuck up on them. Then it hit him. "Ah, Ben! They came from the warehouses."

She looked towards him. "Do you think he just didn't see them?"

The army pulled out their laser guns. Kevin absorbed the pavement, "I doubt it."

They fired. Gwen had just enough time to put up a shield. "I'll hold them off," she said, "go find Ben."

"What!?"

"Just hurry!"

It was always a waste of time arguing with Gwen. So, he ran off. _Find Ben, the idiot. Come back to Gwen as fast as worldly possible. Everything will be fine. Just gotta be fast, that's all._

---

Ben, being completely useless for the time being, had dozed off. That is until he felt a sort of twinge on his right side. He opened an eye to see if the evil people that destroyed his little UFO had come back to poke him with a stick. Then he heard a little girl's scream and a crash to his right. He realized someone must have slipped on him.

"Gwen!?," he said, finally sounding hopeful that night.

Kevin, lying down against a wall with boxes scattered around him, looked at his boot only to notice the all-to-familiar green goop. "Ben!? That you?"

"Oh, Thank Goodness!! Someone has found me! I thought I'd be lying here for-- wait, that was you that made that scream?"

".... I swear, I'll leave you here."

"I hate you, Kevin. Phew, I've been wanting to say that all night."

Kevin looked down at the green puddle with eyes. "What happened?"

The puddle wobbled angrily as Ben began. "It was horrible, Kevin! Some evil little people attacked me, so I turned into Goop! Before, I could do anything, they... they... *sniffle* Just look for yourself!!"

Kevin looked around to find a few pieces of metal. "They got you good."

"Did you see them?"

"Hmm? Yeah, Gwen's... Oh God, Gwen!! She's fighting those things by herself, I gotta--"

"KEVIN!! Change me back right now! I can't deal with staring at the ceiling anymore! It's driving me crazy! I've been here for hours!!"

"It's been like 15 minu--"

"CHANGE ME BACK!!!!!"

"Right! Sorry!"

Kevin pressed his hand against the Omnitrix and, in a green light, Ben changed back to normal. He was swept up by Kevin.

"Hurry! We gotta help Gwen!"

Ben got incredibly dizzy and just leaned against Kevin for support. "I think I'm gonna throw up."

---

Gwen had managed to trap the little army in her shield awhile ago when Kevin turned the corner, lugging a very green looking Ben on his right arm.

As soon as Kevin got in earshot he asked, "You alright?"

"Yeah," she said, looking towards her prisoners, "they didn't really put up much of a fight--"

"What!?," Ben had suddenly been revived. "Why did they beat me then?"

Kevin couldn't resist. "Cause it's so easy? Or just really funny?"

Ben looked towards him, "I'm still not talking to you."

"Alright," Kevin let him go and Ben fell to the ground.

Ben's low voice came up from ground, "Help me... Please... Someone...."

Kevin folded his arms, "I thought you weren't talking to me."

".... Gwen... help..."

She just rolled her eyes and ignored him to talk to Kevin. "They keep talking in a different language. Do you have some sort of translator or something?"

He looked towards her captives, "Yeah, back at the garage."

A low voice came drifted up from the ground, "... Hello...?"

---

**Yay!! This chapter is kinda shortish. I'll make them longer if I feel like it later on. **

**They should have had Goop in the movie, that would have been awesome... & kinda gross.**

**^.^ Read & Review! Critics are welcome, but PLEASE no flaming, I hate that.**

**Beta-ed by Darienella!!**


	2. Naturally

**Chapter 2!! Woo-Hoo! This is turning into a regular story. **

**---**

**Naturally**

"You are the thunder and I am the lightning

And I love the way you know who you are

And to me it's exciting.

When you know it's meant to be

Everything come naturally, it comes naturally

When you're with me, baby."

~Selena Gomez~

Ben had managed not to throw up in the car. He did, however, as soon as he got out. The only reason he didn't vomit in the car was becuase of the 'hissy-fit' Kevin would throw, which would probably result in some broken ribs on Ben's part.

They were now at Max's com-center with Gwen's captives. The translator, which looked more like a shock-collar, was around the one they presumed to be the leader's neck. Lo and behold, they had finally shut up.

Gwen kneeled down to their level, "We can understand you now. Speak." They were quiet. "At least tell us why you're here."

The one with the collar folded his arms & looked at the wall, like a stubborn child.

Kevin, who had his back turned to the others, tinkering with something, said, "Forget it, Gwen. We'll find out sooner or later."

Ben, who was drapped over one of the more cushiony chairs with an ice pack on his head, attempted to look over Kevin's shoulder and failed. "What are you working on?" he said after giving up.

Kevin held up the metal, "Goop's ufo. Unless you don't want it fixed."

"Wouldn't that just go back to normal when I changed back."

"Hey, you're right! Transform and try it!"

"Alright," Ben said without noticing the Kevin's smirk. Ben transformed into a green, wobbly mass all over that poor chair.

"Aww, would you look at that?" Kevin smirked, turning back to his work.

"Have I mentioned that I hate you today?"

The leader of the small army looked at the three humans in front of him. The one working on the machinery they destroyed was distracted with his work. That one that could transform into different species seemed to be... preoccupied to say the least. He decided this was his best chance with the others distracted. He slowly walked up to Gwen, who had gave up & was ignoring them, and tugged on the hem of her skirt. Thankfully, she knelt down to him quietly.

He put a finger to his mouth and whispered, in plain english, "what anodite doesn't know their own language?"

Gwen was slightly shocked by this. She looked over to the boys, who weren't paying attention, then turned back. "This one. I don't know a whole lot about my heritage. Who are you?"

"Please, keep this between us," he said, as he pulled out a Plumber's badge. "We belong to a secret sector of the Plumber's."

Gwen just starred at him, confused, so he continued. "You are the grandaughter of the great Verdona, yes?"

She nodded. The alien took out what looked like a purple flash drive for a computer. "This has important information," he said, putting it in her hand, "for your eyes only."

Gwen, slightly dazed, looked at the purple stick in her hand & back to him, "What is this? How can I even trust you?"

"I've heard anodites possess a keen sense of intuition. You'll know what's right. We all trust you."

With these words, she looked at the other aliens. They were all starring at her. _That's not creepy at all._

"Ta-Da!!" Kevin said, as he raised up Goop's ufo, good as new.

Gwen looked over to the boys. They were oblivious to her conversation, so she decided to keep it to herself for now.

Ben was wiggling madly in his green goo form. "Give it!!"

"Under one condition," Kevin said as he threw the device up and down, "repeat after me."

"Oh no."

"Kevin is awesome! I love his car! It's sooooo pretty!"

".... what?"

Kevin stopped bouncing it. "Do you want this thing?"

With a sigh, Ben repeated it. Then Kevin continued. "Kevin is way better looking than I'll ever be & because he is so incredible, I will wash his car four times a week."

Ben glared at him for a second. "I might say it, but I won't do it."

"All well, the first part was good enough." He threw the ufo at Ben & it straigtened out above his head. Goop bounced back to his goopy self.

He practiced with it a minute or so. "Good as new! Thanks, Kev! Even though this probably would have never happened if you--"

"No need to thank me, Tennyson. Just doing my civil duty."

"Uh-Huh."

Ben changed back to normal and walked over to Gwen, since Kevin was too annoying for him at the moment. "Anything?" he asked looking at the aliens.

Gwen stood up to her full height, hiding the drive in her pocket, "They won't talk."

He frowned and looked down at them, "I'm sure grandpa can figure something out. We'll ask him tomorrow."

"Yeah," she said absently, walking on to platform and falling into one of the chairs.

"Well," said Ben to the aliens, "I think I've had enough excitement for this evening." Then he turned to his friends, "I told Julie I'd meet her ten minutes ago. Can you guys handle them?"

Kevin leaned his back against the railing, "They're good. Go ahead."

"Kay," he said, walking out, "see you tomorrow." A few seconds later, the door could be heard slaming to a close in the distance.

Gwen didn't know he was starring at her agian, until he said something, "You alright?"

She swiveled her chair to face Kevin, "I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

_Bull. _"You just seem a little... out of it... I don't know." The last thing he wanted to mention is that he knew her powers would act up on her every now and then. The thought scarred him to death, since he remembered the last time her powers went out of control. Except, he didn't realize that she had long but forgot about that.

Gwen smiled up to him, "I'm--" She stopped. Lying to Kevin was one thing, but what exactly was wrong? _Should I tell him before I look at this thing? What if those things were lying and it's just a set up for something? Maybe--_

"Earth to Gwen."

"Huh!"

"You sure you're alright?" He was now standing right in front of her with the most stubborn face that she had seen on him yet. He wasn't about to let this go.

She looked up at him, "I-I don't know yet."

He looked down at her, even more worried than before.

She stood up. "It's nothing to worry about," she said, smiling genuiley this time, "It'll be fine. You know I'll tell you about it if something goes wrong."

His expression didn't change, "That's what I'm worried about. I don't want anything going wrong."

"It's fine, Kevin. Nothing's going to hap--" 

"You don't know that."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek, then leaned back to look at him, "you need to get some rest. We both do."

She let go of him and walked away. He didn't really notice that though. _She always kisses me when I least expect it. I hate that!.... In a way, kind of._

"Hey, Kevin," he heard her voice, so he turned to her. "Where did those aliens go?"

They were gone. Kevin turned his head in every direction, but they were gone. Gwen walked around to look and she spotted the leader in a corner. The next second he vanished in tendrels of smoke.

Kevin walked up to her. "I didn't even think about them teleporting." He had seen it disappear, too. 

She looked over at him, "What do we do?"

"What can we do? They're probably half-way across the galaxy right now."

They stayed quiet for a minute until she said, "Let's just think about it in the morning."

Kevin looked over at her. She did look exhausted. "Alright, I'll take you home, come on."

As Kevin led the way out, Gwen felt in her pocket. The drive was still there.

---

**Ok, maybe that was shorter, but oh well.**

**I figure everyone knows what a jump/flash drive is, right? It sticks in the computer and holds files & junk.... in case you didn't know... which I'm sure you did.... I'm rambling now.**

**Yes, Goop again! Don't worry, the others will make their appearance in time, you'll see.**

**^.^ Read & Review please! Readers are my inspiration!**


	3. Fireflies

**Fireflies**

"I'd like to make myself believe

that planet Earth turns slowly

It's hard to say that I'd rather stay

awake when I'm asleep

'Cause everything is never as it seems"

~Owl City~

She was in her room, alone, finally. It was late, so her parents have been fast asleep a while now. Her father, Frank, always hates it when she gets home late, mainly due to the fact that Kevin is the one to take her home. It took a while to calm him down enough so that he'd actually go to bed.

The purple jump drive sat on her desk, in front of her computer. Her first order of business, before looking at it, is to find out if they were right. If her intuition was as good as she believed it was. Her only link to anything about her anodite self was her grandmother, Verdona.

Since Gwen was part anodite she could contact Verdona, but not at just any old time. It's only possible once every three months and only when the moon is new. There were a few other things, but Gwen had realized that the other conditions didn't really matter all that much. She had only contacted Verdona once, just to tell her how things were going with her life. Luckilly, she had meant to talk to Verdona within the next week, but seeing how things were, Gwen figured it wouldn't hurt to talk to her a little earlier. Besides, the moon was perfect.

She floated a foot or two above her bed with her legs crossed, her eyes glowing magenta. _Grandma? Can you hear me?_

Almost a minute passed of silence before there was any reply. _Yes, hello?_

_Grandma?_

_Gwendolyn!! So nice to hear from you! Oh, hold on. _

In a flash of purple light, Verdona was now floating above the floor, in front of Gwen, in her anodite form. "Well, well. Has someone turned a new leaf on me?"

Gwen, happy at first, was already stumped with her grandmother, she had that effect on a lot of people. "Umm... what?"

"You have decided to become a full anodite now, haven't you? You and Curtis get into a squirmish?"

Realization hit her like a brick. "Oh, no, no. I still like being human just fine, thanks... wait, who?"

Verdona straigtened up and looked at the ceiling, "I'm never good with names... Curtis, Kyle, Kenny.... Daniel...? What was that boy's name? Not Benjamin, the other one, the one you like."

"Oh, you must mean Kevin.... I don't like him!"

"Uh-huh, and a parsec is a length of time."

"Par-what?"

Verdona was shocked, "Seriously! You are human & you never watched Star Wars!?"

Gwen starred at her for a second, "I'd have to say no, never seen it."

Verdona still starred at Gwen, shocked, "wow. Never watched Star Wars. Wow."

Another thing that happened when Verdona was around, very easy to get off track. Gwen shook her head, "Uh, Grandma, there was something I meant to ask you."

"Who Harrison Ford is?"

"Who? Ah, nevermind. I was just wondering about an andotite rumor I heard today."

"Oh, well then. What is it?"

"Do anodites have a 'keen sense' of intuition?" she said making the quotation marks in the air.

"Well, yes," Verdona said, finger tapping against her upper lip, "especially female anodites. Kind of like humans do, except our men aren't nearly as dumb. Except for your grandfather, of course. Don't really know why it is that way, just something in the genetics, I suppose."

"But that is true?"

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"Someone, who I thought was the enemy, wanted me to trust him & he gave the excuse that anodites are always good at making the right decisions."

"Not many species know that much about the anodites," Verdona said, leaning on her hip a little, "what did this fellow look like?"

"Well," Gwen thought back to as much as she could remember about him. They were all clad in so much armor at the time. "It was a group of them, about fifteen I'd say, umm... Short, they were all short. About two or three feet high, each." She paused for a second, "The one that talked to me, he had a Plumber's badge and told me he was part of a secret sector of the Plumbers. Is any of that true, or do you know?"

Verdona took a pause for thought, "There are secret deposits of the Plumbers that most of them don't even know about. Sort of like your basic military system." 

"Aren't the Plumbers themselves secret enough?"

"Some things are so big, only a few people can handle it. You understand?"

"I guess so. Are you saying to trust my instincts with this?"

"Of course, Gwen. Believe in yourself, you'll know what's right."

Gwen smiled at her grandmother, not that many people understood her that well. Actually, she could only think of two at the moment.

Verdona began again. "Coinsidentely, is there anything I can do to help you with these small Plumbers?"

Gwen looked over at her desk, the drive sitting there. "I don't think so. They said something like 'it could only be me' or something like that. Thanks anyway, Grandma."

"Right, well. If you ever need me, I'm never far away. And keep up that meditating stuff, I think it's working."

Then, just as quickly as she came, she was gone.

_Always a party to go to, I guess_, Gwen thought, floating to the floor and walking to her computer.

Before she could touch the drive, her phone started vibrating. Gwen looked at the ID. Ben, of course, who else.

"Hello," she said, answering like she was exhausted.

Ben's voice came through fast as lightning, _"Hey, Gwen, what flowers does Julie like?"_

She sat down in the chair and starred at the wall, "Why would I know that? You're her boyfriend."

_"I know, she told me, I forgot. Gwen this is serious, please!"_

"I don't know, Ben. What did you do?"

Ben sighed on the other end and slowed down, _"She's mad that I keep bailing on her. She understands the whole alien thing, but it's like I never have extra time anymore."_

"I know how that is," Gwen said, glancing at her mountain of homework.

_"On top of that," _Ben continued, _"when I do have time I'm always late! Which is still the omnitrix's fault. I mean, how does it not tell time! Oh, wait, I have another call."_

Before Gwen could say anything, Ben clicked off. The thought of hanging up flashed through her mind, but she knew he'd just call back anyway. Besides, it was probably Julie on the other end, and Ben needed advice on how to tie his shoes half of the time.

His voice clicked back. _"--told you I'd put us on three-way! Now, shut up! Gwen?"_

She didn't like this, "Still here."

Kevin's voice came through the other end, _"would you please explain to the almighty savior of worlds that those aliens knew how to teleport."_

The last thing Gwen expected to hear was Kevin, which made her heart skip a beat, but she soon recovered. "Oh, yeah! One second they were there, the next, gone. If you blinked you would have missed it."

Kevin's voice came through again, _"Thank you, Gwen."_

Ben came in, _"well that sucks."_

The group was silent until Ben said, just as fast as before, _"Oh well, Gwen, those flowers?"_

_"Oh, well? That's it?"_

Gwen pitched in, "Ben's having a mid-life crisis. Speaking of which, Ben? I didn't know ten seconds ago, I'm not going to know now."

Ben groaned pretty loudly and Kevin asked, _"What's going on?"_

"Ben keeps getting Julie mad by bailing on her all the time. You know, the alien stuff."

_"Ah. Don't do roses, that's too tacky for this. Try something like, I don't know, lilacs or maybe daisies."_

Gwen almost dropped the phone. Ben was unphased though, _"Really? I know she's allergic to something, I can't remember what."_

Gwen decided to be sarcastic, "Penicillin?"

_"Yeah, that's it! What do those look like?"_

There was a silence on the other two ends.

_"Hello?," _Ben said again.

Kevin's voice came through and Gwen could tell that he had his jaw clenched either from (A) trying to deal with Ben on a daily basis or most likely (B) trying not to laugh too hard. _"Penicillin," _he began, _"is a medicine."_

_"So what? They make the flower into pills? I don't see how this helps me."_

Gwen knew Kevin didn't catch that last part due to the thud of his phone hitting the floor and his laughing in the background.

_"What I say?" _Ben whined on the other end.

"Forget it, just get some flowers."

Kevin's voice came back through, _"Sorry, I dropped you."_

_"Ok," _Ben said, apparently about to buy his flowers, _"should I get lilacs or daises?... I'll just get both."_

_"What? That'll clash! Stick with one thing."_

_"Which one!?"_

_"You're her boyfriend, not me!"_

"Ben," Gwen said, actually exhausted this time, "get the lilacs. They're prettier and they smell nice. If Julie doesn't like them, tell her it's my fault."

_"Alright! Thanks Gwen!"_

_"I was obviously no help at all."_

_"... Thank you, Kevin."_

_"You're welcome."_

Gwen had a thought flitter past, "hang on, I have a question."

_"Yeah?" _they said at the same time.

"Who's Harrison Ford?"

At the same time Ben said, _"Han-Solo" _and Kevin said, _"Indiana Jones."_

She caught no part of that. "What?"

They did it again, except this time Kevin added, _"shut up, Ben. I'm talking."_

_"Oh, please. Han-Solo is WAY cooler than nerdy old Indie."_

_"What? Ok, Han-Solo is cool, but Jones is way better at... everything. It's Indiana Jones!"_

_"What's he gonna do? Use his 'lasso of truth' to force Han into intergalactic debt?"_

_"First of all, it's a whip. Second, at least Jones has a brain."_

_"Just because he's a college professor doesn't make him a genius. Han would whack his arm off with a light-saber, anyway."_

_"..... Did you even watch these movies?"_

_"At least, Han was in Star Wars!"_

_"Jones and Han are the same guy."_

_"Not in the movies he isn't."_

Gwen was sorry she said anything, "well, I'm gonna go now guys. Lots of homework."

At the same time, Ben said, _"Bye Gwen" _and Kevin said, _"See ya, tomorrow."_

Then just more arguing. Gwen hung up, still not knowing who Harrison Ford was.

---

**Another Chapter!**

**I asked a few friends today if they knew Harrison Ford was and no one knew. It was horrible. And a lot of people are allergic to penicillin, including myself.**

**Alright, next chapter, we're going to start getting a little angsty and be prepared for an adorable Gwevin moment.**

**=3 Read and Review!!!**


	4. Earthquake

**Sorry, sorry!! Homework and essays about killed me, but it's alright now! We are back! Enjoy!**

**---**

**Earthquake**

"'Cause baby I'm not alright when you go I'm not fine

please be all mine

I never want you to go

because I am all yours, so please be all mine"

~The Used~

The only light that could be seen in the pitch black room was the red numbers from her night stand, glaring four o'clock, and the small flashing light on the end of the jump drive connected to her computer. The computer, being abandoned long ago, had shut itself down. A breeze came in through the open window that looked out onto part of the roof and the back yard. The roof is where Gwen lay, face down and motionless. She found this was the best way to not throw up.

The contents of the drive contained only the file itself and was in the same language from all of her old magic books. She was, honestly, the only person that could read it, that was a good guy anyway.

It took her all of a hour to actually read it and then she couldn't believe it. After reading it a few more times, doing some research, and knowing all of the other weird things that has happened in her life, she could believe it... just really didn't want to. It sank in around two in the morning and since then her head had been reeling.

Gwen leaned up and looked at the sky. Only the stars were visible. After a long sigh, she calmed her mind and started thinking from the beginning of the file, slowly this time.

It began with a bunch of old myths, some she's heard before. After talking about it's history for awhile, it finally got to it's actual reasoning. Long ago, apparently a thousand years or so, the Earth's lifespan was up. Basically, doomsday was supposed to happen long ago. Anyway, something decided to take action. This being bound itself to Earth and used it's own life to drive the planet. Thing is, the being had an expiration date, too. In order for the Earth to continue on, every 50 years there would be a human sacrifice to ensure the Earth stuck around for at least another 50 years. Usually, this was a Plumber, the only humans left that knew about this.

After reading it, Gwen had gotten a bit choked up, but that isn't what made her sick.

After reading a little more, she discovered that different beings had different life spans and, in that case, would cause the Earth to live longer if bound to the planet. Anodites were at the top of this list, allowing the planet to go on, without sacrifice, for at least 3,000 years. In about two weeks time, the deadline would be up and someone would have to do something to allow the planet to go on.

The tree started looking wavy. She lay down on her stomach again and took deep breaths. _In...... hold it..... hooooold it..... out._

Gwen didn't want anyone to die, obviously. Who could she honestly let die other than herself? Besides, if she died then no one would have to acknowledge any of this for 3,000 years. That meant that brother's children wouldn't have to think about this. Or Julie's, or Ben's, or... Kevin.

She leaned back up, a little too quickly, but her mind was too busy at the moment. If someone found out, they would try to stop her, especially Kevin.

This is way too much right now. That's the only phrase that went through her mind for the rest of the night. After the light of the sun blinded her for about an hour, she came back to. The first thing she thought was, _This is way too much right now._

She glided off the roof and without saying anything to her family, started walking down the road. Once she found herself at Kevin's garage, she let a groan slip past., but just couldn't let her feet stop. The garage door was open and the Challenger glistened a brilliant green in the morning sun, but Kevin wasn't anywhere in sight. Gwen sat down on the old couch they had moved in the garage a few months ago and starred at the hood of the car, where it sparkled the most._ What do I do now? I know what not to do and what to do, but what should I do? What can I do?_

"Third rock to Gwen! Can you read me!?"

Gwen let her eyes slide up from the hood of the car to Kevin's extremely worried face. She faintly wondered where he had come from, but the thought left before she could think on it. Her mind stayed pretty much blank since she last threw up.

_It's super early, what's going on? Is she hurt? Was she out all night? She was fine yesterday. _Kevin knelt down next to her on one knee.

"Gwen?" he asked slowly, she gave no response that she heard him, "what's wrong?"

_He knows something's up. _She let out a sigh and looked down. _Tell him the best truth I can give._ "Just a really bad dream."

_Yeah, I'm buying that. _"Gwen, what's really wrong?"

She couldn't help but smile. _He knows me way too well._ Gwen stood up and walked to the Challenger to see her reflection in the hood. "Just a dream. Shook me up pretty good. I couldn't sleep so I came over here. Honestly, I didn't think you were here." _Lie... Lie.... Lie..._

Kevin's reflection appeared behind hers. _Just go along with her._ "You want to talk about it?"

"No," she said a little too quickly. Knowing he didn't buy any of it, she took a deep sigh and turned to look at him. "You know I'd tell you if something was wrong. This is nothing big or serious... nothing to worry about."

_Uh-huh._ He looked at her, up and down. _She is soooo lying. I hate it when she lies to me._ He looked down at the car. "Maybe so."

Gwen looked at him for a second. The more she stood next to him, the more she realized how much she had to live and die for. Her family was one thing, her friends another, but Kevin was a completly different part of her life. She loved her friends and family, but she was in love with Kevin, and she knew how he felt about her.

"I'm so sorry, Kevin," she said before she could stop herself.

He looked over to her and noticed a tear trailing down her cheek. "Gwen?"

She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned against him. Well, that startled him. She wasn't crying, screaming, talking, just standing there. After some hesitation he wrapped his arms around her and held on to her tight. Something was going on, and whatever it was, he didn't like it at all.

Gwen finally realized what she was doing and, somewhat reluctantly, moved back slowly. He was holding on pretty tight though. She looked up to his eyes, only thinking that he needed to let go, before someone did something that would go over way too well with the other. His face was barely an inch from hers as it was.

"Kevin...," she was about to say something about how they shouldn't really be so close together. Her mind failed to work again though.

Before he decided to lose his nerve and grow some sense, Kevin pressed his lips against hers. Gwen wrapped her arms around his neck and parted her lips. They each sank in to the other's embrace and held on a little tighter. After a few seconds, Gwen let go for air.

"I should go," she said breathless.

"I'll take you home," he said, moving closer to her.

"No, I'll--" Gwen looked up at him. She pratically read his mind and her scared her that she knew him that well. She smiled, "I'll see you later."

She kissed him on the cheek and left without looking back or another word. Walking down the street, hoping he didn't follow, she realized what had just happened. Kevin had answered her question and now she knew what she had to do, even if it would break her heart and everyone else's, she knew what to do.

Kevin stood beside the car, still holding on to the air that used to be Gwen. Something was very wrong, but she wasn't going to say. Hopefully, she was telling part of the truth. Maybe it was nothing.

---

**TaDa!! Done! Sorry for the wait. Chapter 4 will come out one of these days. R&R!**


	5. Stigmatized

**I suddenly got a ton of reviews out of nowhere O.O Thanks Everyone!**

**By the way, ****Darianella****, I feel like a total n00b, but I have no idea what beta is lol. Never messed with it before. Could you explain it please?**

**From here until close to the end, we're going to stay out of Gwen's POV as much as possible. So, I'm going to stick with the others a good bit. Oh, and there is absolutely NO Gwen bashing going on here, it's just how the story goes. All this will keep some suspense going hehehehe.... MUAHAHAHAHHA... ok, here we go.**

**Stigmatized**

"If I give up on you I give up on me

If we fight what's true, will we ever be?

Even God, himself and the faith I knew

It shouldn't hold me back, shouldn't keep me from you."

~The Calling~

After almost an hour, Kevin realized that starring at his cell phone will not make it ring. He picked it up, again, looked at it, then threw it down... again. He rolled his eyes over the car, up to the clock that Gwen had practically forced him to put up. Almost six hours since she left. Almost the whole day. His brain took awhile after that kiss to start going again. That's when he realized that all of this was very... strange. He leaned his chair back and starred at the wall instead this time.

Something was up and he wanted to know. This wasn't just your average, every day curiousity. If something was wrong with Gwen, Kevin usually had his nose in it and the problem would be fixed in at least a day. This was different. First off, he didn't know what was going on.

He picked up the phone and dialed Ben's number. Often times, no one would know what, if anything, was wrong with Gwen, because she always hid it so well. But Kevin paid so much attention to her that within the month that they had started hanging out, he had learned all her habits, quirks and pretty much all the stuff she thought people didn't know about her. Only Kevin saw through her, except today. Hopefully, Ben had a few answers, but he doubted it.

---

Julie's work is never done. Between school, Ship, Ben, the occasional alien activity, and tennis she barely had any time at all. She was on the tennis court, in the local park, playing against that stupid machine, and starting to sweat. Ship was currently in her bag, giving out little 'woo's when she'd hit the ball, 'ooh's when she'd misse, and just burrowing himself deeper in the bag whenever the balls would actually hit her. Even he could tell she was wearing herself out.

Just as the thought ran across his cute little mind, Julie started walking back to him. She sat on the bench beside him, drinking some of her water and dabbing at the sweat beads on her forehead.

_Had to pick a sunny day for this_, she scolded herself. It was May and school was almost out, which meant the temperature crept higher every day.

Ship made a sympathetic noise to her. Julie looked down at him and smiled. No matter how fowl a mood she was in, she couldn't really take it out on anyone... or anything in Ship's case. Except, of course, when it was all his fault for not showing up on time, ever, even if those lilacs were adorable. Julie sighed. She liked Ben a lot and she understood why he was always late, but she just barely had time to spend with him as it was. Besides, his watch didn't tell time, but surely his cell phone did.

Ship started making a sqweaky noise. She looked down at him. He was practically jumping up and down looking off at the nearby lake. Julie looked over to see what was so exciting, probably ice cream or something. She could swear that Ship and Ben had the same stomachs.

Gwen was standing next to the lake with her hands burried in her jacket, alone. Julie looked around for the green Challenger, but no luck. _Well, that's odd._ She looked down at Ship, "you wanna go say hi?"

The squeaks became faster and he almost jumped out of the bag. Julie quickly swept him up before anyone could see him, and walked off of the courts.

Gwen stood alone next to the small lake watching the fish swim by, without a worry in the world, then she heard footsteps.

"Hey, Gwen," Julie said, but Gwen didn't turn or even acknoweledge her. This got her worried. Julie stepped closer until she was about a foot away and looked at Gwen more carefully. _She looks so... numb. Her expression is just... nothing._

"You ok?" She asked, worried.

Gwen gave her a sharp, sideways glare, "Why?"

_This is really odd. _"What do you mean why? Did something happen?"

"Tch." Gwen turned her back and started to walk away.

"Gwen? Wait a minute," Julie said, as she started to run after her.

Gwen turned on her heel, "What do you want!?"

Julie stopped, "I want to know what's wrong with you."

"The only thing wrong with me right now is you!"

Ship had made it over to Gwen's feet, worried too. He looked up at her with a squeak. Gwen's eyes turned a magenta and she blasted Ship away. Julie managed to catch him before he hit the ground.

Julie looked over the top of Ship, "Gwen!?"

Gwen was already more than ten feet away, walking out of the park. This time, Julie didn't go after her.

---

_"Yellow?"_

"Hi, this is the 1980's calling. We want that term back."

_"You never heard someone answer the phone like that?"_

"Other than you?"

_"You are so funny..."_

Kevin was currently standing outside his garage, watching the sun go down as slow as possible. He had finally managed to get a hold of Ben.

_"I'm sure you called me for more than just the way I answer the phone."_

"Yeah, have you seen Gwen lately?"

"_Does yesterday count?"_

"I seen her this morning, she was acting really... wierd."

_"It took you this long to call?"_

"I've been busy!... sort of..."

_"Yeah. So, what did she do?"_

"Well, she... she was just acting wierd! She showed up here like she was a zombie or something. I don't know. Something's wrong with her."

_"I got another call, it might be Gwen. Hold on."_

The thought flittered pass his mind about why would she call Ben and not him, but he decided to worry about that later. Ben came back through.

_"Not Gwen."_

Julie's voice rang in. _"Kevin? You seen Gwen today?"_

"Yeah, why?"

_"She was acting so wierd when I saw her. It seemed like she was mad at us."_

Ben came on, _"Us?"_

_"Me and Ship. She even hurt him!"_

_"What?"_

"No, stop, no way. Gwen wouldn't hurt anything on purpose."

_"Tell that to Ship. She attacked him. He's not hurt too bad, but I think his feelings took a beating. He's been sulking in a corner since we got home."_

_"This isn't making any sense."_

Just then, Kevin seen an explosion in the distance. "We'll have to cut this short."

Ben came on, _"Yeah, I seen it too. Julie, we'll meet you at my house when we're done with that."_

_"Alright, be careful," _she hung up.

_"You think we should call Gwen?"_

"Nah, let's just handle this on our own. We'll deal with Gwen later."

_"Alright, race you there." _Ben killed the line.

Kevin put his phone in his pocket and got in the Challenger. "This sucks," he said as he started the engine.

---

**OMG SHE HURT SHIP NOWAYZ!!! yep. Don't worry, she didn't cause the explosion.**

**Ain't Ship just the cutest little thing!! X3 He's so adorable.**

**R&R! Next Chapter will be up at some point ^.^**


	6. Moment

**So sorry for the huge wait!!!**

**I was looking back on earlier chapters and realized how short everything was 0.0 Sorry about that folks! (Though it probably won't be fixed... hehe...)**

**Important Note: There are going to be elements from Season 3 in here, if not now then later on.**

**Moment**

_"Just one more kiss to soothe the pain exist in a world of lies_

_Misery take my shame alive_

_When everything that fails a violent death the smile you gave_

_Visit me in hell tonight and say_

_If love exists I will fall"_

**~Aiden~**

Kevin was the first to arrive, probably due to his car. He opened the door and stepped out. Just a big, empty parking lot with no sign there was ever an explosion except for the lingering smoke. There was a loud growl in the distance; too big to be any dog from Earth.

He closed the door shut and laid his hand on the hood, just in case. There was nowhere anything could hide, so he figured that whatever it might be, was underground. Plus, it was starting to get dark, and he knew all too well that all the weird things came out at night. Unfortunately, Kevin was looking for something to jump up and scare him, but he didn't think about something actually being stealthy for a change. He realized it was behind him when it was too late.

He quickly turned, but the creature managed to get in a blow and threw him almost fifteen feet from his precious car. Kevin had just enough time for a quick swipe on the hood to make a protective green shell. While managing to get to his feet, he looked at his attacker. That blow felt way too familiar. Once he realized what it was, he almost fell back down.

The creature, saliva going everywhere, started to charge at Kevin on its four orange legs with no eyes to speak of.

"Well, if that's not déjà vu," Kevin said to himself, "What did he call that thing again? WildMutt or something?" By this time, the WildMutt was close enough to dive in for an attack, but Kevin, having fought this thing countless times, easily dodged it. It spun around, irritated, and growled at Kevin.

Kevin stuck his tongue out and flapped his arms, laughing like a kid. "Come get me, you two-ton spit machine!"

The WildMutt growled at him again and opened his huge mouth. To Kevin's extreme surprise, it fired a gigantic, red laser from said mouth. He barely dodged it that time, while the laser rutted up all of the concrete behind him.

"Well," he said, looking back and forth from the destroyed concrete to the creature, "that's new."

"WOAH!!" Kevin looked up to see Big Chill settling down beside him, "How come I never got to do that!?"

The WildMutt snapped its jaws at Ben, and started growling again. It wiggled into a fighting stance.

Kevin got into a fighting stance himself. "I don't think you ever aimed to kill before," he answered, "But this thing is."

It snapped its jaws again and began to charge for Ben this time. Ben lifted himself into the air and froze the ground in front of the beast. It lost control and slid directly into Kevin's fist. He managed to knock it back a few feet.

The creature got up and shook itself. It opened its jaws wide and fired the laser in a wide arc, causing Kevin to back off and Big Chill to fly higher. It fired again, aiming for Kevin. He lifted the pavement in front of him, making a shield. It didn't withstand the blast though, forcing Kevin to jump away.

By now, it was officially night and the moonlight glistened off Big Chill's wings in an almost rainbow effect. He nosedived for the WildMutt and, once he was in range, froze him.

"HA! Got you! Hehe, tag! You're it!" said Ben, as he started blowing raspberries and making faces to the alien.

"Has anyone told you how mature you are?" Kevin said, at a distance from Big Chill.

Ben looked behind him, "You're just jealous."

Kevin looked at him with the most bored expression on his face yet. "Yeah, that's it," he replied.

The WildMutt and the ice around it started to glow a brilliant crimson. The ice shattered, and the creature roared so loud the ground started to shake.

"Oh, come on!" said Kevin, trying to keep his balance.

Big Chill flew closer to Kevin's side. "Got any ideas?" he said, staring down the WildMutt as the small quake stopped.

Planting both feet firmly on the ground, Kevin said, "None are coming to mind at the moment."

The beast spread his legs to get a firm grip on the ground, then opened its jaws, preparing to fire its laser again.

Bright magenta tendrils rutted up the earth and concrete, creating three solid walls on the sides and back of the WildMutt. Gwen appeared behind it, floating on one of her 'energy' platforms. She blasted the ground and removed a giant piece of concrete shaped like a spear head. She placed it above the alien and was about to slam it through the creature.

Ben, finally breaking out from the speechless phase, screamed, "Gwen!"

She looked over to Ben and Kevin. With the minor distraction, the WildMutt disappeared in wisps of smoke. Once Gwen looked back, it was gone. She powered down causing the walls to fall over and spear head to jam into the earth. Her eyes shot back up to Ben, then she turned on her heel and started walking down the stairs she created.

Ben and Kevin exchanged a look. Ben turned back to human form and ran after her. "Gwen, wait a minute!" he screamed.

Kevin changed back into his regular skin and watched after Ben. He had decided to stay behind and see what Gwen would do. She was defiantly acting weird.

Ben had managed to catch up to her. "Gwen," he said, almost out of breath, "hold on."

She stopped walking, but she didn't turn.

He stopped about a foot away from her. "Are you alright, Gwen? I mean just now you were--"

"Is that all?"

He looked at her a second. "Uh... well, yeah. You're acting kind of... odd. Is everything ok?"

She turned her head to him with a glare. "No, Ben. Nothing is 'ok'."

"Then what's wrong?"

She walked up to him and got in his face. "Everything. Including you." She pushed him, and he fell over on his back.

She started walking away as he leaned up on his arms. She called over her shoulder, "Try to beat a bad guy without me, think you can do that!?"

Kevin ran up to Ben's side. "Gwen!" he called, but she didn't turn and he thought it best not to go after her.

Ben watched after her. "Ouch," he said after a second.

Kevin helped him up. "What? Did she hurt you?" he asked, having not heard their conversation.

"Just my feelings and my pride," Ben said, "That is Gwen, but something is not right."

Kevin looked at the place where Gwen had already disappeared, "Should I go after her?"

"I'm not sure... maybe we should go talk to Julie first," he said, dusting off his jacket, "besides, she can handle herself if anything happens, apparently."

Kevin caught the sarcastic note and looked down at him, but Ben was already walking back to the car. He sighed and, reluctantly, followed after Ben.

**---**

**R&R Sorry it's so short.**

**Beta read by Darianella**

**Next Chapter: Everyone is going to hate me... lol**


	7. Leave Out All The Rest

**This is going to be a big chapter! So, everyone, enjoy it!!**

**---**

**Leave Out All The Rest**

_"When my time comes_

_Forget the wrong that i've done._

_Help me leave behind some_

_Reasons to be missed._

_Don't resent me_

_And when you're feeling empty_

_Keep me in your memory,_

_Leave out all the rest."_

**~Linkin Park~**

Kevin went through the door to the bedroom first so Ben could slam it successfully. Ben had been getting angrier the whole drive to his house.

"I can't believe her!" he screamed, for what Kevin thought was the thousandth time.

"Let me guess," Julie said, sitting on Ben's bed and scaring both boys, "Gwen did something?"

Ben walked over and sat on the bed next to her. "She's just so... I don't know!" Ben twirled his hands in the air for emphasis. "She almost killed that alien, which I thought she would just never do. Then, starts ragging on me about the whole thing... Augh!! This is so annoying!"

Kevin leaned against Ben's desk, "Where's Ship?"

Julie bent down and lifted the sheets under Ben's bed. "He won't come out. It's like he lost all his energy."

Ben, feeling bad for him, knelt down and coaxed Ship to come out. He latched on to Ben's jacket for dear life and refused to let go, so Ben sat back down with him, looking him over at the same time. "He has a few scratches," he said, "but you're right. His feelings are what took the beating."

Julie looked down at Ship, "Why is she being such a jerk all of a sudden? She didn't have to hurt him!"

Ben glared down at the floor, "I'm starting to think she's snapped, or something."

"Oh, come on!!," Kevin screamed at them, "Something is obviously wrong with her!"

Ben looked up at him, "Yeah, no duh."

"It's not her style," Julie said, "to just take things in on herself, and leave everyone behind. Actually, that sounds like you."

Kevin sighed to calm down, and tried again, "If she doesn't want to tell us, why don't we just find out?"

Julie looked back at Ship, "That's just it. I think the only thing wrong here… is her."

Ben's cell started ringing and everyone got quiet as he looked at the ID. "It's Gwen," he told them.

Slowly, he answered the phone, "H-Hello?... Uncle Frank?" Julie and Kevin exchanged a glance while Ben continued. "Uh... Nope! Haven't seen her... Really?... Whoa, wait-- really!?... Um, wow, ok.... Actually, you know what!? I remember Julie telling me something about that earlier!... Yeah!... I think Gwen's staying with her... I'm sure it's just teenager stuff and... Really?... Uh.... I'll talk to her, don't worry... It'll be ok... Yeah... She'll be-- She'll be FINE! It's ok! Stop worrying!... Alright, bye." Ben fumbled for the disconnect button and turned his phone off.

He looked over to Julie, "If her parents call, she's staying with you tonight."

Julie's eyes got round, "As if!" Her eyes shifted from Kevin to Ben for a second, and then said, "What happened? Out of curiosity, I mean."

"Oh, well, um," Ben started getting a little shifty, thinking of whether or not to tell them. "She, uh, just got in a fight with her parents."

Kevin eyed him, "Gwen?"

"From her attitude today," Julie huffed, folding her arms, "that doesn't surprise me."

"There's more." Ben cleared his throat. "She sort of left a hole in their roof."

"A hole!?," Kevin said.

"And in the, um, wall..."

Julie put her head in her hands, "What is wrong with that girl!?"

Kevin was dumbstruck, "What kind of hole are we talking about here?"

"You remember the first time we met Grandma Verdona?" Ben said. Kevin nodded. "Uh, that kind of hole."

Kevin saved himself from falling by grabbing the edge of the desk.

Julie looked over at the wall, "This is insane."

Ben stood up with Ship still clinging to his jacket. "I'm not so sure," he said. "I agree with Kevin; something's wrong with her, and we need to find out what."

Julie stood, "How?"

"First," he said, petting Ship, "we need to find her."

Kevin had already moved from the desk to the door. His hand was on the knob when Ben said, "Wait a minute."

He turned and looked at Ben. "What do you mean, wait?" he said, "We need to go find her... Now!"

"I know that," Ben said, trying to get Ship off him, "but we need to split up to cover more ground."

Julie started helping Ben with Ship, "I don't think she wants to be found, so she won't go to the same place twice. Also, I doubt she has her Plumber's badge with her."

Ben managed to get him off. He handed Ship over to Julie, who let him sit in her jacket.

He looked to the both of them. "Julie, you go and check the warehouses that we visited last night. Might be some answers there. Kevin, go back to the com-center, maybe you can find some info on all this. I'll go to the lake and Mr. Smoothie. We've got to find Gwen."

Julie was about to add something to that, but before she could say anything, Kevin had already opened the door and left without them.

Ben shifted his eyes over to her. "I guess 'splitting up' means find your own ride," he joked.

He found out he was right when he heard the Challenger's tires squeal out of the driveway.

---

Julie was right; Gwen didn't have her badge with her. The GPS on Kevin's said that the badge was at Gwen's house, which they all knew was one of the last places on Earth Gwen would be.

The Challenger sped to a halt in front of the gas station. Kevin got of his beloved car and walked around to the back. With the place closed, he had to use the back way to get inside. He opened one of the many hidden doors that led straight into one of the many tunnels of the com-center.

---

Gwen sat in the chair, feeling completely emotionless. She was looking over that stupid drive again. She practically knew it word for word now, but she still didn't like it. Since she was just staring at it, the computer had begun to shut down, leaving her in the dark.

The deadline was still a few days away, but everyone was curious about her attitude lately. Knowing them, they might sniff something out. She hadn't done anything about Max, mostly because she knew he would figure something out and there just wasn't enough time for that. Besides, after it was done, she knew that if anyone could understand, it'd be her Grandfather. That just left--

"Gwen." Kevin's breathless voice was heard from behind her. She thought she'd be safe at the com-center, but apparently not. She dared not turn around.

Kevin took a step or two closer. "Gwen," he said clearer, "What's going on?"

That's when she realized, she just couldn't do it. Gwen got up and started walking away.

Kevin grabbed her arm. "What's going on, Gwen?"

She snatched her arm away from his grip and turned to face him. "You want to know what's wrong with me?"

He stayed quiet, but kept a strong expression.

"It's everything, ok?" she continued, "It's all of this! Ever since I was a kid it's been nothing but all of this! Aliens, powers, risking my life every thirty minutes. I didn't ask for this! Saving the world get's you nowhere, and being a hero means nothing. I'm done with this."

She started backing out, but he kept up. "So, what are you saying?" he asked, "You're saying that the last ten years of your life has been a huge waste of time?"

"No," she said, stopping, "I'm saying my whole life was a waste of time. I don't want any of this! I want a normal life with none of these people in it! It always leads back to aliens and the weight of the world. I can't take it anymore! Seems as if the Plumbers are my entire family; I want no part of it. Then there's Julie with that thing always with her!"

"What's gotten in to you!?," Kevin screamed at her.

"Of course, there's you," she continued, "You're a convict and a heartless monster... and you actually tried to change yourself for me. You're insane." She grabbed her necklace, tore it off her neck and threw it down at his feet. She started backing out again. "Goodbye, Kevin. I will never see you again."

She turned on her heel and left him there. He looked down at his feet and picked up her locket.

---

Ben and Julie hadn't turned up anything and since they didn't hear from Kevin yet, they decided to go find him. They entered the com-center, just as Kevin was leaving.

Ben was walking in front of Julie, so he was the first to speak. "Did you--"

Kevin grabbed him by the neck of his shirt and slammed Ben against the wall.

"Ben!" Julie screamed from beside them.

Kevin got in Ben's face, and said through clenched teeth, "I never want to see you again."

He let him go, and Ben fell to the floor. Kevin walked off and slammed the door behind him.

Julie helped Ben up, "What was that?"

"No idea," he said. Then he looked over at the computers where something was flashing.

"What's that?" he said getting up.

--

Gwen was in the middle of the wood, and all her emotions had suddenly come out of her. She leaned against a tree and bit her hand to keep from screaming. She'd think about all the things she did and said, but no matter where she looked, she would only see his face.

---

Kevin sat in his car for what felt like forever; clenching the steering wheel with the locket he made her in her seat. He banged his head against the wheel and stayed there.

**---**

**OOOOHHHHEEEEMMMMGGGGGEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!! angst,angst,angst,emo**

**Let the flames come, I know you hate me and I want to feel the burn! HAHA! This chapter is the best so far and one of the longest. Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Beta read by Darianella**

**Did you see the finale! It was awesome!!**


	8. A Little Faster

**We're getting closer to the end!! Yayz!**

**What kind of Ben 10 fan would I be if I didn't include this song?**

**---**

**A Little Faster**

_"You say you always keep your word,_

_show me what you're after._

_I thought you'd promise me the world,_

_tell me what you're after._

_Go on and take it way too far_

_'cause here we are waiting once again._

_You say you always keep your word._

_Show me what you're after_

_Just a little faster."_

**~There For Tomorrow~**

Ben picked up the purple flash drive on the desk.

"What's that?" Julie said, looking over his shoulder.

"I think it's the answer to all of this," he said as he turned on a computer and put it in; the file popped up.

Ben and Julie leaned in close to the computer. Julie asked, "You understand any of this?"

"Nope," Ben said, pulling the drive back out, "but I know Gwen does." He looked over to Julie, "Go get Grandpa Max, and track me with his badge."

"Where are you going?," she asked as he started walking out.

"I'm going to get Kevin," he said, without looking back.

---

Gwen walked down the narrow alleyway, leaving a small trail of blood from her hand. She hid behind part of the wall and looked out. In front of her was enough concrete to make a decent parking lot, and passed that was the only garage with lights on at three in the morning.

She could make out Kevin from the light, walking around his Challenger, fixing it up, just as calm as could be. Even though she thought it was strange, she was suddenly happy. For the first time, he didn't seem to care about her, and that actually made her happy.

He was on the side of the car, elbow deep in the engine, messing with something. Kevin leaned up and looked down at it. Her happiness drowned away when she realized he was staring at the engine for far too long.

Something glistened against the light and caught her eye. Some feet from, almost directly between the two of them, was the locket she threw at him not an hour ago. She looked back up to Kevin.

The first thing she noticed was that about half of his arm had turned green and he was still absorbing the car. Without any warning, he swung his arm back and punched his car so hard, that the engine fell out through the bottom. He walked over to the front, still calm, and punched the grill in. The hood flew off, over his head, landing with sparks behind him.

Kevin walked back around his car to get his tools and he started working again.

Gwen was speechless. Kevin had just wrecked his own car. Kevin! She was stunned again when, within ten minutes, it looked like nothing happened to it except for the hood's missing status.

With his powers, fixing the car up had been nothing and took no time at all. He slowly looked over to the hood and started walking out to it.

She hid a little better behind the wall. As he got closer, she could see his face clearer. He looked like what she felt. Just numb.

Kevin absorbed some of the hood and picked half of it up; then he saw the locket. He stayed there for a while, and finally let the hood fall and walked over to the necklace. He picked it up by the chain and held on to the locket with the other hand. After a sigh, he screamed and threw it at least ten feet as if it was on fire. Then he walked back to the hood. Before he picked it up, he kicked it for good measure.

Gwen realized that she had been holding her breath just then. She watched him put the hood back on in record time and close it.

He stared at his car again, just like before. Instead of destroying it again, he tossed his head up and let out a sigh. Then he walked out and picked up the locket again. Kevin walked over to his car, sat down by it, and leaned his back against the wheel.

She forgot herself for a minute - a side effect to no sleep - and walked out of the shadows a little.

Kevin dangled the necklace in front of him and twisted it around a few times. He eventually stopped the spinning and opened the locket. A picture of himself stared back at him. Next to himself, Gwen stood against him. The day from the pier, a much better day then this; apparently, all of it lies.

He closed it, stood up, and threw it another ten feet. Kevin sat back down against the car and put his head in his arms.

She just wanted to see him again, make sure he was all right. Instead, she was crying again.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, then turned and ran back down the alley before teleporting away.

---

Kevin suddenly lifted his head. Eventually, he displaced the thought for his growing insanity. No way would she be there - or anywhere in Bellwood right now, for that matter. Then, he heard something that he knew wasn't his mind playing tricks on him. Ben's footsteps.

He absorbed his car over his right arm and made a quick swing for Ben, who was just entering through the door. Ben narrowly ducked in time, and managed to punch Kevin in the stomach and knock him back a little.

Kevin regained his breath quickly, "You really want to do this?"

"No," said Ben, getting in a fighting stance just in case, "I really don't."

"What on Earth possessed you to come here, Tennyson?"

"I think I know what's wrong with Gwen."

"Yeah; so do-" Kevin was cut short when Ben pulled out the flash drive from his pocket. "What's that?" he asked, with his arms still ready to punch Ben in the face.

"I'm not sure," Ben said, "I found it at the com-center, after you left. It's in a different language that I know Gwen understands. I think it's the cause of all this."

"I think you're reading too much into it." Kevin put his arms down and walked around the car. "Go home, Ben. She doesn't care about any of us, so there's not much of a point."

"You really believe that!?," Ben said angrily, "You were the only one left on her side earlier!"

"Well, things change!"

"Not like this!," he screamed, then softer he said, "I know you care about her enough to give her a fighting chance."

Kevin looked away, his pride not wanting to give Gwen any chance.

"Kevin, please," Ben pleaded, causing Kevin to look back up. "If she's acting this way, then this is serious. We have to figure what's going on before something really happens."

He looked away again. What if there was something wrong with her? Something serious? Then, that would mean she was trying to push people away so they wouldn't worry about it. Exactly what he would do himself.

Kevin took a deep sigh and held his arm out to Ben, who handed him the drive.

---

Ben felt like, once again, he was just there. It turned out Kevin did know a little of the language, and was looking it over as best he could.

While Kevin skimmed through it, Ben asked, "How do you know this language?"

"It's an old alien language. I didn't think any race used it anymore. How does Gwen know it?"

"I remember it from her old spell books. Learned anything yet?"

Kevin was skimming through pretty quickly. "It's nothing but old legends," he said, but cut himself off when he got to the end.

"What is it?" Ben asked, after Kevin stayed quiet for a second.

"No way," Kevin muttered under his breath, then skimmed back up a little then down again.

Ben hated being out of the loop. He just huffed, put his hand on his hip and waited for Kevin to notice. Then something happened that Ben never seen before, and it got him pretty scared. Kevin had turned snow white and getting whiter, then gray.

"What?" Ben asked, anxious. "What did it say?"

"Two weeks," Kevin answered as he grabbed his keys off the shelf, and started walking away.

Ben turned to face him. "Please, just tell me what's going on."

Kevin stopped walking to the car and turned to Ben. "I think... Gwen's going to kill herself... And I don't think she's waiting for the deadline."

"What are you talking about?"

"Go get Max, he'll know," he said, as he opened the car door.

"Where are you going?" Ben asked from the other side of the car.

"I'm going to get Gwen," then Kevin got in the car and sped out of the garage.

Ben, confused, turned into JetRay and flew off to the Rustbucket.

Before Kevin left, he stopped in the middle of the lot, opened the door and picked up Gwen's locket. He hadn't forgotten about their 'connection', and right now, he needed it.

---

**Ohhhhh..... Not a whole lot happening in this chapter, but it needed to be there.**

**The famous locket is from the Season 3 ep "Fool's Gold". Kevin gives it to Gwen so she'd remember who he used to be before his mutation. I love that episode. The 'connection' in the last paragraph is from the Season 3 ep "Vendetta" which is a FANTASTIC episode.**

**I'm informing this stuff b/c a lot of people didn't watch Season 3, for a number of reasons. I missed, like, half of it.**

**The next chapter is when things start getting REALLY good. The climax is here people!! (and it'll probably last about 4 chapters hehehe)**


	9. Sweet Sacrifice

**This is gonna be a very important chapter!! I hope everyone enjoys it and does not hunt me down to kill me! ^.^**

**---**

**Sweet Sacrifice**

_"I dream in darkness, I sleep to die_

_Erase the silence, erase my life_

_Our burning ashes, blacken the day_

_A world of nothingness, blow me away"_

**~Evanescence~**

The sky had started to drizzle and with every drop that hit her face, Gwen's resolve grew stronger. Somewhere, deep inside her, she believed she was doing the right thing. Everything she did, no matter how horrible it felt, still seemed like the right thing.

The nearby wood housed many things that humans hadn't laid eyes on in a long while. This was one of them. It looked like an old brick building that had run down with every year. Half of the ceiling was gone. A corner of the building was gone. For some reason, she knew this was the place.

Gwen walked in the crumbled building, still in the light rain. As she walked further in, she noticed a large stain glass window in the back. It was shattered in half. Gwen turned and looked at the building around her. It was a church.

"Yes, child."

Gwen turned fast, looking for where the voice came from. In the shadows, by the window, a figure stepped out into the rain.

"You're--," her voice caught, but she continued, "You're an Alien X."

It floated a few inches from the ground. Once it was in the moonlight, Gwen realized it was a female. "My race is called Celestialsapien."

"Right," she replied, her voice still caught hoarse. She didn't think that that she had ever been more scared in her life then she was at that moment.

"Why are you frightened?" she asked.

Gwen thought about this for a second and said, "A few reasons. How did you know I was scared?"

"Other than the obvious reasons?" she floated to Gwen's eye level, "As I said before, I am a Celestialsapien. Are you not familiar with my race?"

"A little... Not really. You're the one who--"

"Originally sacrificed myself for the Earth? Yes. I am not immortal. Those Plumber's were sent by me and so was the Vulpimancer."

Gwen's eyes got round. "Can you read my mind or something?"

"Something like that."

Gwen stared at the being in front of her, and all she could say was, "Oh."

"I have a question to ask you, if I may?"

Well, that stumped her. Probably the most powerful being in the universe had a question for Gwen. What would you like for your last meal? What color do you want your casket to be?

"Why did you make the choices that you made?" she asked.

"Well," Gwen looked at the ground, "It isn't like I could have asked anyone else to kill themselves so I could live. Besides, I'm the best choice, right?"

"Not that," the being said with a slight echo, "You're last choices. Why did you choose to spend your last few days in pain?"

She was staring a hole through the ground. "I just-- I couldn't hurt everyone like that."

"Like you did?"

"No!" she screamed, looking up, and then composed herself better. "No," she said softer, "It's just-- I don't know-- I couldn't just up and leave everyone like that! I mean, wouldn't it be better if I pushed them away, before. It wouldn't hurt so badly then, when they were to find out. They might be happy I was gone."

"I see," she said, "and you do believe that you made the right choices, that much is clear. Except, you're a liar."

Gwen looked back up at the being, slowly. "What?"

"You want him to remember you, or else you would not have given him your trinket."

"How do you--!"

"Celestialsapien, remember. I know a lot."

She shook her head, acting as if she was getting the rain off her face, "I didn't mean to, it was just-- I--." Gwen suddenly lost her train of thought while he went through her head.

"It doesn't matter anyway," the alien said, "It's time."

Gwen looked up at her, "I thought, legally, I still had a few weeks. I figured I would have to ask you to take me."

"Well, now that you're here, I must take you. Now, you have no choice."

"Figures," she said, looking back at the ground.

"I will honor your sacrifice," she said, "therefore, I will try not to kill him, but if he persists I'm not sure what will happen."

"What?" Gwen asked, looking back up.

"Your body must be taken as well. While it will not take long to kill you, the process of absorbing your body may take several hours. He is coming here to save you, and it is my mission to kill you."

"What?" she said again, "Who would be coming to save me?"

"The one you love."

Gwen stared at the being for a second until she decided, "I have to go tell him." With that, she turned her back and started walking away.

"You cannot leave, child."

"I won't let him die after all of this," she said, not looking back, "I have to warn him."

The alien raised her arm, and created a barrier between Gwen and beyond the church. "You cannot leave."

Gwen turned to her, "No! You can take me at any time, can't you? Just let me tell him!"

"I'm sorry, child. I will keep your promise." She raised her arms and lifted Gwen into the air.

"And I said no!" she screamed. Magenta light filled the space as Gwen turned into her anodite form.

Her powers backfired, though, and a cyclone of the light trapped her in one spot. The Celestialsapien rose above Gwen holding her arms up to the sky. Gwen started to scream as her anodite powers were pulled away from her and she reverted to her human form. Her screams died in her throat.

The cyclone disappeared, and she fell to the ground. Everything turned dark. She could hear the rain hit the ground and the walls, small animals running or flying away, and a car engine in the distance. Though she heard the sounds, she didn't know what they meant. Then, it was quiet. Silent.

---

**Did the insane author of this fic just kill off Gwen!? What's going to happen to Kevin!? How's he going to react!? Where is everyone else!? What happened to Albedo in the final episode!?!?!?! **

**Those are all really good questions. Stick around for the next chapter! ^.^**


	10. Comatose

**I've started playing Final Fantasy XIII & it is just fan-freaking-tastic. Therefore, updates maybe few & far between.**

**---**

**Comatose**

_"I don't wanna live, I don't wanna breathe_

_'Less I feel you next to me_

_You take the pain I feel_

_Waking up to you never felt so real"_

**~Skillet~**

The Challenger spun to a stop on the outskirts of a line of trees. The rain had started a few hours ago, and now it was coming down much heavier than before. However, that was the last thing on Kevin's mind. The driver door swung open and Kevin ran out into the woods, leaving the car open in his haste.

He knew Gwen was somewhere around the area. He didn't know why he knew, but he just did. Thankfully, that 'connection' Gwen made between them worked both ways.

The thunder rumbled in the background, and the rain came down in sheets. Even though it was May, the rain was unbelievably cold. For some reason, Kevin did not like this, so he broke into a flat out run; with his every step, the locket thumped against his chest.

Suddenly, he felt a horrible pain in his chest that caused him to stop and fall to the ground against a tree. He was about to scream, when the pain disappeared as quickly as it came. He looked up and turned his head to every side, looking for an attacker, but nothing was around except for the trees and rain. While trying to catch his breath, Kevin looked at up at the sky through the branches; the stars were still visible.

That's when it hit like a rock. More like a building. It was gone. It felt like something took a sword, carved out half of his chest, and left him there. Painful and incredibly empty. Their connection was gone.

Still shaken up, Kevin managed to rise to his feet. He tried to say her name, but the words wouldn't come. It seemed like if he said something, he would suddenly realize what had just happened. He stayed quiet. He pushed himself off the tree, and started running again.

He ran in a straight line, completely lost now. Since he couldn't catch a trace of her, he figured heading in the same direction would do the trick. When an old, gray, brick building came into view, he realized he was right.

He stopped for maybe a second to see the entire building - or what was left of it - from the outside. It was mostly just walls now; only part of the roof was still there. Kevin didn't lose any speed. He ran around the corner to enter the building, and was halfway inside until he realized what he was looking at.

Over on the side of the building that still had a roof, in the dark, she was there. Her hand was just out of reach of the ceiling and was getting soaked in the rain, but she was on dry land. Her face turned to a huge stain glass window, away from him. She just laid there.

The thunder rumbled behind him, getting closer, and the rain only seemed to come down harder. There was no wind. Only the freezing rain.

"Gwen," he said, but she didn't acknowledge him. It seemed his legs had decided to stop working. "Gwen!" She still ignored him.

"Tch" Angry now, he started walking up to her.

From the shadows on the ground, the Celestialsapien appeared between him and Gwen.

He darted his eyes down her body then back to her face. "Who are you supposed to be?"

"Now, a messenger. I must ask you to not get anywhere near the body. If you persist, I will have to take action."

"The body..." he said to himself, looking down at Gwen, "You mean Gwen? She's not just something that you can control or kill! She's a person!"

"I am sorry for your loss, child. Though, you must know by now."

"Would you shut up already," he said, walking pass her to Gwen.

"Gwen," he stood over and reached out to her. Lightning struck close and he could see her clearer in the light. Her hair covered her face, but the skin on her neck was so white, he could see blue veins. Her chest wasn't moving. His hand hovered about an inch away from her shoulder. He tried to say something, anything, but again the words would not come.

Suddenly, the alien attacked and he hit the wall where he had entered. Kevin was on his hands and knees, trying to catch the breath that was knocked away from him.

"Her final wish was to save your life," the being said, floating inches above the ground, "but, again, if you persist, I will be forced to take action."

He raised his head to look at her, "She is not dead!"

She made no reply, just floated there, and waited for it to set in.

"She's not--," Kevin looked from the alien to Gwen, lying completely still in the small shelter of the pouring rain. The thunder rumbled closer.

He looked down at the wet floor of the church, trying not to choke or throw up. He slowly looked up to the alien. "I don't get it," he said, "Why her? Why did it have to be her?"

"You know that answer," she said, "Complete Anodites have a much longer life span. With her, the Earth will go on for much longer."

"She's not the only Anodite!"

"She is the only one that lives on this planet."

He looked back down, "I just don't-- Out of everyone, why her?" Turning his head back up, he said, "Why not just take humans?"

"It would have taken many lives."

"Who cares!? You didn't have to take her!"

"It was her choice, ultimately. She chose to come here, and chose to die for those lives. She's made a great sacrifice."

Kevin threw his head away from her, clenching his jaw.

Slowly, he stood up and looked at the alien with pure hatred. "You took her," he said, "You have the power to give her back."

"I could," she said, unfazed, "but I refuse, for this planet's survival and the fact that it was not my decision to make."

"I wasn't asking!" he screamed, and charged for her without absorbing anything. She moved her hand, and Kevin was thrown outside of the church into a tree. He caught his breath, got up, and did it again. She moved again and threw him against another wall, beside Gwen.

Kevin fell on his knees and tried to catch his breath again. He knew one of ribs was broken, but that was the last thing on his mind at the moment. His eyes rolled back to the alien, who floated a few inches above the ground, still unfazed. This only ticked him off more.

He absorbed the concrete under him, and charged again. Her arm grew massively. She used it to knock Kevin back against the wall, and keep him there. The concrete started breaking off in pieces.

"Are you not a Plumber?" she asked him, "Do you not care what happens to this planet and the people on it? She did."

He looked up to her, the rain still falling in sheets. "I never cared. Until Gwen showed, I didn't care about anything except me and my car," he told her, "If she's-- If she's not there-- I don't give a damn about this planet, and I don't give a damn about the people on it! Gwen's all I care about! As long as she's safe, then nothing else matters."

"Then what will you do now, since she's dead?"

Kevin clenched his jaw tighter. "I'm going to kill you and drag her back, if I have to!" He broke out of her hold, shattering her arm. She retracted it, back to normal, while he screamed, charging for her.

She let a grunt slip past as she wrapped an aura around him, and threw against the oppisite wall. He fell to the ground, bleeding now, and realized he wasn't breathing right. She drifted to the ground, standing in front of Gwen's body, watching Kevin.

"I'm sorry, child. You should have stopped while--" He was getting up again, so she just stayed quiet.

Kevin had no idea how his legs still supported him, but, again, he didn't care. The thought of charging after the alien again drained him and he looked over to Gwen. Without realizing it, he had started walking to her. The alien stood there and watched him. On his side, he felt a sharp, hard pain. When he looked, he noticed how much he was bleeding, so he held his side, putting pressure on it and kept walking.

Things started getting dark, and it seemed like the thunder kept getting further and further away. He reached his bloody arm out to Gwen, and fell to the ground. Kevin looked up at her from where he lay, and stretch his arm out to her as far as he could. "Gwen.... I... I'm sorry... Gwen..." She still didn't move.

He didn't know whether it was the rain or his tears, but his vision started getting foggy until he couldn't see her anymore.

The thunder rumbled in the distance.

---

**Oh snap.**

**Sorry for the wait, but I'd only work on it when I'd get stuck on FFXIII and give up. So... SORRY!!!**

**Beta-ed by Darianella**

**Hope you enjoyed it. R&R**

**I'll have the next chap up at some point (I don't even know why I put that) & Yes people! It is not over yet!!**


End file.
